el secreto de la familia black
by setsharu
Summary: es la epoca de los merodeadores,llega alguien nuevo al colegio,y con esta persona, nuevos misterios,aventuras,bromas,amores y demas...REVIEWS XFAAA!
1. Chapter 1

Es uno de septiembre, y dos grandes amigos se saludan en la estación King Cross de Londres.

El más alto de ellos, de pelo largo tan negro que parecía azul y unos ojos grises que en todo momento expresan sus emociones. Anchas espaldas y brazos bien formados. Viste con unos vaqueros rotos, camiseta negra y unas botas también negras de motorista.

Su compañero, algo más bajo que el primero, tiene unos ojos marrones tras unas gafas, y el pelo negro revuelto. Mas delgado que el otro chico, pero también de brazos formados y espalda nacha. Viste unos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta azul oscura y unas deportivas viejas.

Mientras los dos amigos hablan, sus padres se saludaban, los del mas alto visiblemente desconcertados (sobretodo la madre) de las amistades que hacia su hijo, que no tenían ni tanto dinero ni una familia tan pura como la suya. Los del chico de gafas mirando sonrientes a los dos muchachos que hablaban animadamente, preguntándose que se estarían contando, ya que llevaban todo el verano juntos menos la ultima semana.

Eran las once menos cinco, y los dos amigos dándose cuenta de la hora que era se despidieron de sus padres entre el anden nueve y diez para luego traspasar el muro que les separaba del anden nueve y tres cuartos.

-bueno Sirius, cuéntame que tal los últimos días sin mi?-pregunto el muchacho de gafas

-muy bien James-dijo Sirius deteniéndose de pronto, había visto una figura que le recordaba mucho a una persona, pero al darse la vuelta no vio a nadie.

-qué pasa?-pregunto James, pero varios gritos a sus espaldas le interrumpieron.

Dos chicas de daban un fuerte abrazo mientras se gritaban cosas.

La más bajita tenía unos ojos verdes que brillaban de emoción, y un pelo oscuro largo y liso. Iba vestida con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, y el escote en forma de V, de calzado llevaba unas sandalias. Sirius y James ya conocían a esa chica, era Jane Hallywel.

Sin embargo no reconocían a la otra chica, estaba de espaldas a ellos, tenia el pelo largo un poco ondulado castaño claro. Bestia una camiseta de tirante ancho gris con unos pantalones beige que dejaban ver sus tobillos, ahora señalados por ella, dejando ver en el derecho una pantera negra tatuada. Llevaba unas deportivas bastante gastadas, y en un momento que se giró, dejo ver un pendiente en la parte alta de la oreja.

-debe ser nueva-comentó Sirius

-sí, pero que extraño que llegue en ultimo curso, no?-preguntó James revolviéndose el pelo.

-deben a ver trasladado a sus padres- contesto su amigo andando hacia el tren que dentro de poco saldría a su destino: Hogwarts.

Tras un rato buscando un compartimento libre, encontraron a sus otros dos amigos, completando el grupo: los merodeadores.

Colocando sus baúles de forma que no cayesen se sentaron a hablar con los otros dos chicos: Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

Remus seguía teniendo ese aspecto enfermizo, pero sus ojos claros seguían teniendo ese brillo que muy pocas veces perdía. Algo mas bajo y delgado q Sirius y james, Remus tenia los ojos color miel y su pelo era castaño no muy largo. Peter sin embargo, era, como todos le llamaban el perrito faldero de los merodeadores. Un chico bajito y gordito, de pelo rubio y unos inquietos ojos azules.

Unos compartimentos más allá 4 chicas hablaban:

-bueno Lily, ya le vas a decir que sí a potter?- preguntó Jane a una chica pelirroja, de ojos verdes y pecas en la nariz que vestía con unos vaqueros y una camiseta verde de tirantes

-por supuesto que no!!-contestó ella, haciendo que las otras 3 chicas rieran con ganas- y entre tú y Remus, que va a pasar, Sara?- le dijo a otra chica que iba vestida con unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta negra y unas deportivas de boxeador.

-como es que has venido en último curso?-Le pregunto Sara a Chris cambiando radicalmente de tema, haciendo que Lily le sacara la lengua.

-destinaron aquí a mis padres-contestó la cuarta chica, que llevaba unos pantalones beige que dejaban ver sus tobillos con una pantera negra tatuada en uno de ellos, una camiseta de tirante ancho gris y unas deportivas bastante gastadas.

-en vista del caso que me haceis me voy al baño, deberíais ir cambiándoos, en menos de una hora llegaremos al colegio-dijo Lily saliendo del compartimento.

Al salir del baño chocó de frente con una chica

-perdona-le dijo para seguir hacia donde estaban sus amigas, pero una mano fuerte la cogió del brazo deteniéndola.

-vaya, que hace por aquí una sangre sucia como tú?-Dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras

-suéltame Malfoy-contesto Lily. Tras este comentario Malfoy estalló en carcajadas

-creo que te voy a llevar a un sitio mejor

Los merodeadores se contaban sus vacaciones cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-os estaba buscando

-que quieres Malfoy?-preguntó Sirius

-no se por que te juntas con esta gente Black, teniendo en cuenta la pureza de tu sangre, y te vas con ese cuatro ojos de Potter, el enfermizo de Lupin y con Pettigrew, que bueno, es Pettigrew… deberías aprender de Bellatrix-A esas alturas ya estaban los cuatro amigos en pie varita en mano, esperando para atacar-No os preocupéis-siguió Malfoy-solo vengo a traeros una cosa, no a pelear.

Dicho esto, cogió a Lily que estaba detrás suyo, sujetada por Crabbe y Goile, con la ayuda de Bellatrix, la prima de Sirius.

Lily fue a parar a los brazos de este, y James, al ver de quien se trataba, se iba a lanzar contra Malfoy, pero un ser se le adelantó abalanzándose contra Lucius y tumbándolo en el suelo. Lo único que podía ver Malfoy eran unos ojos grises cargados de odio.

-quitate de encima Black-dijo Malfoy dándole un puñetazo en el labio, pero antes de eso, vio como esos ojos grises parecían confusos. Mientras el dueño de estos se levantaba quitándose la sangre del labio, dejó ver a una chica de pelo castaño, vestida con una camiseta gris de tirantes y unos pantalones beige anchos, que enseñaban unos tobillos con algo tatuado. Malfoy no pudo ver de que se trataba pues volvió a notar peso encima suyo, y vio unos ojos verdes y un puño que le golpeaba la nariz.

-Hallywel, yo también quiero que me golpees así-se escucho la voz de Sirius. Estaba apoyado en la pared del pasillo viendo el siguiente panorama: a Jane Hallywel sentada a horcajadas encima de Lucius Malfoy mientras le daba puñetazos en la cara.

Esas palabras desconcentraron a Jane, haciendo que Malfoy pudiera liberarse de ella. Después, dirigiéndose a Lily, dijo:

-sangre sucia, ten cuidado con tus amiguitas, un día te podrías llevar un susto-con esto, solo consiguió otro puñetazo por parte de Lily, haciendo que le sangrara el labio, que junto con el ojo que se le empezaba a hinchar, la nariz que parecía estar rota, ambos producidos por la pequeña Jane Hallywel, y el dolor de costillas, este ultimo producido por culpa de esa extraña chica, no hacían muy buen cuadro, y ayudado por sus amigos, de fue alejando, para al cabo de pocos pasos volverse y decir:

-esta me la pagareis.

En cuanto Malfoy desapareció de su vista, Lily dijo:

-deberíamos irnos a cambiar, solo quedan 10 minutos para llegar al colegio y deberíamos curarte ese labio antes de que t vea algún profesor.

Sirius miró a Chris con una cara que nadie supo reconocer, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que si que había visto a esa persona en la estación. No lo podía creer, hacia mucho tiempo que no sabia nada de ella, y ahora la tenia ahí, tan cerca… Los pensamientos de Sirius fueron interrumpidos por un grito de James:

-Eh!! Lily!! Espera!! Te quiero preguntar una cosa!

-No-contestó simplemente Lily

-Pero si ni siquiera te lo he preguntado!!-repuso el chico con cara de cordero degollado

-Potter, por favor, el primer día no, estoy cansada, no me digas nada hoy, por favor…-Dijo Lily poniendo cara de agotamiento. No podía creer que el primer día, todavía en el tren, le pidiese salir… era imposible.

-lily por favooooor

-he dicho que no- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue.

James estaba abatido después de 5 años pidiéndoselo seguía diciendo que no… no lo podía creer… de repente reparó en unas palabras que había dicho la chica: "vamos a cambiarnos", y mirando a Sirius con cara de ilusión, se dio cuenta de que a su amigo también se le había ocurrido la misma idea.

Se cambiaros rápidamente y corriendo salieron de su compartimento para llegar al de las cuatro amigas. Con mucho cuidado corrieron la puerta lo suficiente para poder ver lo de dentro.

James se agachó para dejar ver a Sirius, pero lo único que veía era algo blanco.

Pero la cosa blanca se movía, y lo siguiente que vio James fue un ojo verde

-hola Potter- se escuchó la voz de lily

Del susto james cayo de espaldas, tirando también a Sirius que estaba justo detrás suyo. Se abrió del todo la puerta del compartimento, y lo siguiente que supieron era que les dolía la cara y que la puerta se había cerrado. Ambos se miraron y vieron sus caras con la suela de un zapato impresa. Estallando en carcajadas que se oyeron en todo el tren, se levantaron del suelo para ir a por sus cosas, pues ya habían llegado a Hogsmade.

Las chicas bajaron del tren y fueron hacia los carruaje.

-que tal las vacaciones??


	2. Chapter 2

Las chicas bajaron del tren y fueron hacia los carruajes. Antes de llegar se encontraron con Hagrid.

Hola Hagrid, que tal las vacaciones?

Muy bien y vosotras? Oye- dijo señalando a Chris- tu eres la nueva no?

Si, soy yo

Bien pues tienes que venir conmigo en las barcas, a ti también te tienen que poner el sombrero- dicho esto se alejo llevándose con el a la muchacha

Las tres amigas cogieron un carruaje y fueron hacia el colegio.

Ya todos reunidos en el Gran Comedor, estaban esperando a los nuevos alumnos, sobretodo a la nueva de séptimo, ya se había corrido la voz. En la mesa Griffindor estaban siete personas sentadas juntas hablando.

Lily, por favor sal conmigo- repetía una y otra vez James

Potter, para ti soy Evans y por décima vez NO- contestaba incesantemente Lily

Bueno Hallyweel, que tal? No sabia que supieras pegar así- se oyó lo voz de Sirius

Black, cállate sino quieres que te pegue a ti también- le decía Jane mirándole furiosa

Hombre, si me pegas como a Malfoy... por cierto donde esta la chica que le hizo ese placaje?

Jane no tuvo tiempo de responder pues las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe pasando por ellas la profesora McGonagall seguida por los niños de primero y después de estos estaba una chica alta, llevaba la falda mas corta de lo normal y la camisa mas desabrochada igual que la corbata.

Ahí tienes a Chris- le contesto Lily

Cuando los dos amigos se dieron cuenta, Jane estaba subida encima de la mesa y empezó a gritar.

ANIMO!!! NO TE PREOCUPES KI !!!SEGURO QUE TE PONEN EN GRIFF...AAAHH!!!- No pudo seguir animando a su amiga ya que unas manos le cogieron la pierna haciéndola caer- SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO HACES BLACK?!?

Me das vergüenza ajena, parece mentira que estemos en la misma casa y para colmo ME ESTAS PISANDO LA COMIDA!!!

PUES ME DA IGUAL!!! ES MI AMIGA Y NECESITA MI APOYO !!!- Un carraspeo les interrumpió. Dumbledore estaba detrás suyo

Muchachos, dejen sus disputas amorosas para otro momento, ahora tenemos que comenzar-dijo el director

QUE ?!? COMO QUE DISPUTAS AMOROSAS ?!? YO CON ESTA LOCA QUE SE SUBE A LAS MESAS NO SALDRE NUNCA!!!- dijo Sirius. Volvió a abrir la boca para seguir protestando pero se encontró con un plato aplastado en su cara.

No se preocupe señor, ya paramos- dijo Jane con la mas dulce de sus sonrisas

Gracias señorita Hallyweel- dicho esto se fue hacia la mesa de profesores e inició su discurso. Tras esto empezó la selección, fueron pasando todos los niños de primero hasta que solo quedo...

Christine Addams- dijo McGonagall

La chica subió y se sentó en el taburete bajo la atenta mirada de todos ( sobretodo del publico masculino). En ese momento se oyó un golpe y se vio a un chico tocándose la cabeza. Sirius le había dado un capón.

Que haces? Te gusta o que?- pregunto James

Pues claro que no!!- repuso Sirius

Entonces por qué le pegas?

Porque no puede mirar a una chica así

Pero si es como las miras tu- se metió el muchacho ganándose otro capón de Sirius

En ese momento McGonagall ponía el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza de Chris.

Hombre!! Otro Black!! Yo creía que ya se habían acabado-dijo el sombrero en el oído de la chica

Como que Black? Yo soy Christine Addams no Black

Vaya... nunca me había equivocado... bueno, tu cabeza no es mala, y tienes mucho valor así que estarás en GRIFFINDOR!!!

La ultima palabra la oyó todo el comedor provocando aplausos y gritos de los de esa mesa pero por encima de esos se oyen los de tres chicas subidas en un banco mas bajo que la mesa, si caían el golpe seria menor.

Le hicieron un hueco a la chica y cenaron.

Llego la hora de ir a dormir y las cuatro amigas fueron a la sala común y se quedaron a hablar allí. Se volvió a abrir el retrato de la dama gorda dejando pasar a los merodeadores.

Lily!!! Te estaba buscando!!!

Potter te he dicho que me llames Evans y me voy a la cama a donde no puedes subir- dijo subiendo las escaleras

Es verdad, no puedo subir pero te lo puedo gritar... LILY!!!VENDRAS CONMIGO A HOGSMADE EL PROXIMO DIA???- grito James desde el primer peldaño de las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas

Yo también me voy a la cama- dijo Jane- Os venís?

Yo si- dijo Chris

No, me quedare un rato aquí- dijo Sara

Jane, espera. No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches?- pregunto Sirius

Anda guapo, sigue soñando- Con esta contestación a Sirius se le iluminaron los ojos.

Te parezco guapo?- le preguntó

No- contesto Jane mientras desaparecía por las escaleras con Chris.

Le parezco guapo!!- repitió Sirius mirando a sus amigos- bueno me voy, Cornamenta, Lunático, Colagusano, Sara- dicho esto se fue

Si, yo también voy, vienes Colagusano?- preguntó James

No, yo me que...- pero al ver la cara de amenaza de James dijo- si , si , claro.

Se quedaron solos Remus y Sara, este sentado en el sofá "mirando" las llamas y Sara tumbada en el suelo " leyendo" un libro. Ambos estaban rojos.

Bueno Sara, que tal has pasado el verano?- pregunto Remus nervioso

Eeeh... bien y tu?

Si, bien también...

Bien- dijo Sara, estaba muy nerviosa, no había hablado con Remus en la que iba de día.

Bueno yo... me voy a ir a la cama, es muy tarde y mañana empiezan las clases- comento Remus poniéndose en pie

Si, yo también me voy- contesto Sara recogiendo el libro y poniéndose de pie.

Llegaron hasta las escaleras de las chicas, ambos muy rojos sin saber que decir.

Bueno Remus yo me quedo aquí...

Eeeh... si, bueno, pues que descanses- dijo apretándole el hombro en un gesto cariñoso y dándose la vuelta fue hacia sus escaleras.

Remus- le llamo la voz de Sara

Si?- se volvió este con una sonrisa

Eeeh... no, nada... no importa- dijo subiendo corriendo hasta el cuarto

Remus subió al suyo, donde los otros tres chicos estaban hablando. Algo le extraño, y es que un cuervo negro de ojos verdes estaba observando desde una de las ventanas.


	3. Chapter 3

Las chicas bajaron del tren y fueron hacia los carruajes. Antes de llegar se encontraron con Hagrid.

Hola Hagrid, que tal las vacaciones?

Muy bien y vosotras? Oye- dijo señalando a Chris- tu eres la nueva no?

Si, soy yo

Bien pues tienes que venir conmigo en las barcas, a ti también te tienen que poner el sombrero- dicho esto se alejo llevándose con el a la muchacha

Las tres amigas cogieron un carruaje y fueron hacia el colegio.

Ya todos reunidos en el Gran Comedor, estaban esperando a los nuevos alumnos, sobretodo a la nueva de séptimo, ya se había corrido la voz. En la mesa Griffindor estaban siete personas sentadas juntas hablando.

Lily, por favor sal conmigo- repetía una y otra vez James

Potter, para ti soy Evans y por décima vez NO- contestaba incesantemente Lily

Bueno Hallyweel, que tal? No sabia que supieras pegar así- se oyó lo voz de Sirius

Black, cállate sino quieres que te pegue a ti también- le decía Jane mirándole furiosa

Hombre, si me pegas como a Malfoy... por cierto donde esta la chica que le hizo ese placaje?

Jane no tuvo tiempo de responder pues las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe pasando por ellas la profesora McGonagall seguida por los niños de primero y después de estos estaba una chica alta, llevaba la falda mas corta de lo normal y la camisa mas desabrochada igual que la corbata.

Ahí tienes a Chris- le contesto Lily

Cuando los dos amigos se dieron cuenta, Jane estaba subida encima de la mesa y empezó a gritar.

ANIMO!!! NO TE PREOCUPES KI !!!SEGURO QUE TE PONEN EN GRIFF...AAAHH!!!- No pudo seguir animando a su amiga ya que unas manos le cogieron la pierna haciéndola caer- SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO HACES BLACK?!?

Me das vergüenza ajena, parece mentira que estemos en la misma casa y para colmo ME ESTAS PISANDO LA COMIDA!!!

PUES ME DA IGUAL!!! ES MI AMIGA Y NECESITA MI APOYO !!!- Un carraspeo les interrumpió. Dumbledore estaba detrás suyo

Muchachos, dejen sus disputas amorosas para otro momento, ahora tenemos que comenzar-dijo el director

QUE ?!? COMO QUE DISPUTAS AMOROSAS ?!? YO CON ESTA LOCA QUE SE SUBE A LAS MESAS NO SALDRE NUNCA!!!- dijo Sirius. Volvió a abrir la boca para seguir protestando pero se encontró con un plato aplastado en su cara.

No se preocupe señor, ya paramos- dijo Jane con la mas dulce de sus sonrisas

Gracias señorita Hallyweel- dicho esto se fue hacia la mesa de profesores e inició su discurso. Tras esto empezó la selección, fueron pasando todos los niños de primero hasta que solo quedo...

Christine Addams- dijo McGonagall

La chica subió y se sentó en el taburete bajo la atenta mirada de todos ( sobretodo del publico masculino). En ese momento se oyó un golpe y se vio a un chico tocándose la cabeza. Sirius le había dado un capón.

Que haces? Te gusta o que?- pregunto James

Pues claro que no!!- repuso Sirius

Entonces por qué le pegas?

Porque no puede mirar a una chica así

Pero si es como las miras tu- se metió el muchacho ganándose otro capón de Sirius

En ese momento McGonagall ponía el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza de Chris.

Hombre!! Otro Black!! Yo creía que ya se habían acabado-dijo el sombrero en el oído de la chica

Como que Black? Yo soy Christine Addams no Black

Vaya... nunca me había equivocado... bueno, tu cabeza no es mala, y tienes mucho valor así que estarás en GRIFFINDOR!!!

La ultima palabra la oyó todo el comedor provocando aplausos y gritos de los de esa mesa pero por encima de esos se oyen los de tres chicas subidas en un banco mas bajo que la mesa, si caían el golpe seria menor.

Le hicieron un hueco a la chica y cenaron.

Llego la hora de ir a dormir y las cuatro amigas fueron a la sala común y se quedaron a hablar allí. Se volvió a abrir el retrato de la dama gorda dejando pasar a los merodeadores.

Lily!!! Te estaba buscando!!!

Potter te he dicho que me llames Evans y me voy a la cama a donde no puedes subir- dijo subiendo las escaleras

Es verdad, no puedo subir pero te lo puedo gritar... LILY!!!VENDRAS CONMIGO A HOGSMADE EL PROXIMO DIA???- grito James desde el primer peldaño de las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas

Yo también me voy a la cama- dijo Jane- Os venís?

Yo si- dijo Chris

No, me quedare un rato aquí- dijo Sara

Jane, espera. No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches?- pregunto Sirius

Anda guapo, sigue soñando- Con esta contestación a Sirius se le iluminaron los ojos.

Te parezco guapo?- le preguntó

No- contesto Jane mientras desaparecía por las escaleras con Chris.

Le parezco guapo!!- repitió Sirius mirando a sus amigos- bueno me voy, Cornamenta, Lunático, Colagusano, Sara- dicho esto se fue

Si, yo también voy, vienes Colagusano?- preguntó James

No, yo me que...- pero al ver la cara de amenaza de James dijo- si , si , claro.

Se quedaron solos Remus y Sara, este sentado en el sofá "mirando" las llamas y Sara tumbada en el suelo " leyendo" un libro. Ambos estaban rojos.

Bueno Sara, que tal has pasado el verano?- pregunto Remus nervioso

Eeeh... bien y tu?

Si, bien también...

Bien- dijo Sara, estaba muy nerviosa, no había hablado con Remus en la que iba de día.

Bueno yo... me voy a ir a la cama, es muy tarde y mañana empiezan las clases- comento Remus poniéndose en pie

Si, yo también me voy- contesto Sara recogiendo el libro y poniéndose de pie.

Llegaron hasta las escaleras de las chicas, ambos muy rojos sin saber que decir.

Bueno Remus yo me quedo aquí...

Eeeh... si, bueno, pues que descanses- dijo apretándole el hombro en un gesto cariñoso y dándose la vuelta fue hacia sus escaleras.

Remus- le llamo la voz de Sara

Si?- se volvió este con una sonrisa

Eeeh... no, nada... no importa- dijo subiendo corriendo hasta el cuarto

Remus subió al suyo, donde los otros tres chicos estaban hablando. Algo le extraño, y es que un cuervo negro de ojos verdes estaba observando desde una de las ventanas.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente el Gran Comedor se fue llenando poco a poco. Ya estaban casi todos, los merodeadores se estaban sentando cerca de una de las esquinas cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió de golpe apareciendo por ella las 4 amigas andando hasta el único sitio libre que había en la mesa Griffindor. Al lado de los merodeadores.

Lily-dijo James- Ya no es el primer día, me acomp...

No Potter

Lily sal conmigo por favor!! No te gusto ni un poquitin?

NO

Seguro que si, con mi encanto, un poquito seguro que te gusto. Sal conmigo!!

Mira Potter, te propongo un trato- dijo Lily poniendo cara de niña buena- si estas dos semanas que vienen no me pides salir te daré...

Si?- la invito James a seguir

Un beso, aceptas?

Esta bien

Vaya – se escucho la voz de Sirius- dos semanas, James serás capaz?

Por supuesto que si- dijo James dándole una colleja a Sirius

Los días pasaban tranquilos, las 4 amigas coincidían con los merodeadores en todas sus clases.

Llego el viernes, todos estaban desayunando cuando la profesora McGonagall se levanto de la mesa de los profesores para dirigirse a la mesa Griffindor. James y Sirius estaban hablando por lo bajo preparando una de sus bromas cuando...

-Black, mañana serán las pruebas de quidditch ya he dejado el anuncio en la sala común.

-Esta bien profesora, no se preocupe- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa- cogeré a los mejores

-Eso espero

Las clases de ese día pasaron tranquilas. Los viernes no tenían clase de pociones, la mas odiada por todo griffindor, pues como todos sabemos la daban con los slytherins… y además el profesor era el jefe de esta y perdían muchos puntos.

Llego la hora de comer. Las chicas fueron a su torre para dejar todas las cosas. Al entrar vieron a un grupo de chicos rodeando el tablón de anuncios

debe ser que dentro de poco son las pruebas de quidditch- dijo Lily pasando de largo

Ki, tu no querias jugar de golpeadora?- preguntó Jane

Sí, pero no hay ninguna chica… aunque ya va siendo hora de que la haya, no?

Es verdad,-contestó Sara- pero hay un problema

Cual?- digeron las otras 3 chicas

Que Black es el capitán del equipo, y no creo que le haga mucha gracia que juegues

Me da igual que ese estúpido engreido sea el capitán, Chris es muy buena, y por lo menos le hará las pruebas, no?

Por supuesto

Que pruebas?-preguntó Sirius, no se habian dado cuenta de que habia entrado en la sala comun- no estareis pensando entrar en el equipo, verdad?

No Black, estamos de las pruebas de pocione-contestó Lily

Ya…

Vamos al cuarto??tenemos que hablar

Claro

Las cuatro amigas subieron las escaleras, y al llegar…

porqué no le has dicho la verdad Lily?habria sido divertido ver la bronca que echaba a Chris-dijo Jane sonriendo maliciosa

Prefiero ver la cara que pone cuando nos vea llegar- dijo Lily mientras miraba como Chris le sacaba la lengua a Jane.

Chris y Jane hablaban junto al fuego, Lily y Sara se fueron a dormir hace rato, cuando, de pronto, una alta figura apareció detrás suyo

SE PUEDE SABER DONDE DEMONIOS HABEIS ESTADO??!?!?!?!

Largo de aquí Black, estamos hablando

CHRISTINE!!!NO M HABLES ASI!!

Como que no te hable así?? PERO TÚ QUIEN TE HAS CREIDO BLACK?? ELLA TE HABLARA COMO LE DE LA GANA!!-contestó Jane poniendose de pie para encarar a Sirius

Hallywel, no te metas, esto no va contigo

Esto SI va con ella Black, si quieres decir algo, dilo y vete, queremos seguir hablando

Decidme donde estavais- Exigio el chico

Estabamos en las mazmorras de slytherin- dijo Jane

Y que haciais alli?- pregunto sirius cada vez mas enfadado

Un trio con Snape- continuó Chris

Tranquilo, "papi", -decia Jane cogiendole los extremos de la corbata desabrochada de Sirius- Estabamos dando un paseo por el lago, -Jane cada vez se iba acercando mas al chico, y a este, se le iba bajando el enfado a medida que la chica se acercaba a el- No hicimos nada impuro- acabó Jane cruzando, de pronto, los extremos de la corbata de Sirius ahogandole-Y ahorra vete

Pero…COMO TE ATREVES A AGARRARME ASI!!!!!??????QUIEN TE HA DADO PERMISO PARA TOCARME!!-gritó rojo de la rabia

Yo-fue la simple respuesta de Jane

Venga, parejita, dejar de discutir-intervino Chris pasandoselo en grande

NO…SOMOS…PAREJAAAAA!!!!-gritaron los dos al unísono

Ya, y yo soy hermana de black- contestó Chris

Que digiste??

Que si voso…

Ya te oí… me tengo que ir-dicho esto Sirius salió por el retrato de la dama gorda rumbo a no se sabe donde

Que le pasa?-Chris estaba confusa

No lo se, definitivamente está loco- las dos rieron por la broma, y luego subieron a su habitación, donde Lily y Sara estaban profundamente dormidas

N/A: HOLAA!!que os esta pareciendo?? Por favor dejar reviews, que si no me da bajón y no sigo escribiendo:P…


End file.
